Inferno Attacking Guidlines
In the inferno, the rules of the game are far different than that of the overworld, thanks to a smaller number of monsters,buildings and new types of defensive towers. Also, the lack of catapult options, chaos weapons, eye-ra and champion monsters contribute to making inferno a completely different world in terms of attacking. This guide outlines the attacking methods used in the inferno, and without them you can find yourself with a desperate lack of magma and no resources gained from attacks. Starting information Before you begin attacking real players, it is highly advised you build up your base. The defensive skills of inferno aren't too different from the overworld- make sure your strong defensive towers,like quakes and magmas, have a longer period of time to destroy the enemy. Almost everyone in inferno is always "under attack". Instead of viewing someone's yard, click attack on someone available, look at their yard, and if its not good, end attack. In the world of inferno where everyone is attacked, the chances that they will exact revenge are very low. If you choose to view first, you will have to go home, click on the map, and click attack before you can attack your opponent. Believe it or not, especially for weak yards, in these few seconds the owner may have either returned or the yard would have been attacked by someone else. Tribes in the underworld aren't particularly good for farming. It is recommend for one to look for weak player-made farms(basically players with really weak yards). A sign of a farm include *No monsters in the compound *Weak monsters in the compound *Exposed quake towers *Exposed Magma towers *Little use of pathing *No blocks used If you happen to chance upon someone with all these characteristics, make sure you attack immediately or your victim will be stolen. Dealing with defensive aspects of the Inferno Compound The monster bunker of the underworld is much more deadly than its overworld counterpart. There are no eye-ra to blow up the monsters, no catapult options to catapult them, and no champions to kill them swiftly. Worst of all, except for balthazar, your un-attacked monsters will likely not join in the battle. So the enemy will pick off monster by monster. Thus, you will have to know what you are doing to destroy the compound. Methods to deal with compounds #Leaving the monsters homeless. Instead of dealing with the attacking force, lure away the monsters with a few zagnoids or grokus. Then spam the compound building with spurtz or king wormzer. Once the compound is destroyed, end the attack. Your enemy is now monster-less.Only possible if the compounds are at the edge. #Balthazar them. Deal directly with the enemy. Lure the monsters away from towers, and spam them with balthazar. King Wormzer can join in too, it's splash can aid the effort. #Balthazar+Grokus. If you do not have King Wormzer, you will notice that your Balthazar die far too soon for them to wipe out the enemy. A good way of dealing with this nuisance is to first drop in a grokus or two. These slow-moving looters aren't particularly astounding attackers, but are the best tanks in the inferno. The monsters will attack the Grokus. Drop in the balthazar(preferabbly alot of them for higher-damage monsters). The balthazar will kill the monsters before your grokus are dead. If your grokus are finished off, your balthzar will do the last few hits to finish the job. Number of Balthazar and grokus depend alot on the monsters you face. With this in mind, it should not be much of a problem. Quake Towers If you are new to these towers, you'll find them especially overpowering in the lower levels, wreaking havoc when combined with magma towers and other quake towers. The method of dealing with them is actually very simple, assuming compound monsters are dead. drop in approximately 20 zagnoid. This should get rid of the weaker quake towers faster than the quake towers can get rid of the zagnoid. The problem comes when high-level quake towers are found together. Sabnox are excellent for this job because their ranged attack and higher damage makes them overpowering. Drop in several zagnoid followed by sabnox to deal with compact, high-level quake towers. Magma Towers They are remarkably easy to deal with. 5 level 2 zagnoids can destroy a level 1 magma tower in seconds. As their levels increase, more zagnoid and sabnox will be needed to deal with them. Since they target only one monster at a time, using a grokus to distract them while spamming them sabnox or zagnoid can eliminate them very fast. Battle progression With only 3 real threats in the inferno, the battle progression actually turns out to be easier and less complex as that of the overworld. #Get rid of compound monsters. Unless you have king wormzer and your opponent is using spurtz, it is impossible to ignore the threat of compound monsters. #Get rid of quake towers. Don't even think about targetting magma towers until these guys are down. #Get rid of magma towers. Bear with the snipes, magma towers are capable of monstrous damage. #Get the snipes and blasts distracted. #Drop in your looters as the snipes deal with your tanks. Grokus can clear traps easily, so they are an ideal choice. If u want to deal with them faster, after traps are triggered some spurtz could speed up the effort, or King Wormzer can be used when there are still traps. Keep an eye on your tower distracters, if they die, several high-level snipes can be a threat. #Snipers and blasts don't need to be destroyed if your looting is over. This concludes your basic attacking structure. Modify accordingly to each unique base, but keep these tips in mind. Category:Strategies